Guardians of earth
by Pauby
Summary: The guardians were everlasting and would walk this world 'till the end of time. But over the millions of years they had to walk the earth, they also had time to watch and study the humans as they fell in love. they would start to crave for this love
1. Guardians of Earth

_**Guardians of earth**_

_This is the land where mankind rule, but mankind hasn't always ruled. In the begining of time when God created the world, he created both land and water. He created fire, air and weather. But his marvelous creation needed someone to guard what he had made, to keep the balance between the elements. These guardians would to become crucial to keep the balance between God's all creations. Each guardian would have it's own assignment._

_The firt guardian was chosen to guard the air._

_The second guardian was chosen to guard the earth._

_The third guardian was chosen to guard the seas._

_The fourth guardian was chosen to guard the weather._

_The fifth guardian was chosen to guard the fire._

_In the first years of earths life the guardians were sent down to earth. The five guardians worked together and lived in harmony with the land. _

_But after a several solar turns God thought that his creation needed a change. So then he gathered up his power and made the animals, but they weren't enough. So then God created his most utterly perfect creation, mankind._

_God started in a small scale and created mankind at different places on the now lush world._

_He watched his creation breed and multiply over time and watched the race grow acient._

_He watched his guardians take care of the quest he gave them and let them live freely on the world he created. He let them be and let them walk together on the earth and help the balance of life continue on a steady pace._

_The guardians were everlasting and would walk this world 'till the end of time. But over the millions of years they had to walk the earth, they also had time to watch and study the humans as they fell in love. Love, over time this became something that would crave but could never have. How much they wanted it they would never be able to feel it, since a human life span was only a drop in the ocean. And physical contact between a guardian and human at the point of climax would end up killing the weak body of a human. Since their power was so overwelming, a human could never withstand it. So the guardians could only watch from a distance and crave and long for something they could never have. It was like running a marathon but never finnish, seeing you favorite snack but never reach it, it was torture._

_They wanted to feel loved, needed, they wanted to kiss, to hug, to experience sex, but most of all, mean something to someone._

_As God loved his guardians above all, he felt a sting in his heart when he watched his beloved guardians being tortured like this. When his guardians sufferd, he also sufferd. So he sent them a gift, and it was not just any gift. he used his power to make it so that in one point in the earths life they would find love, and with love their beloved. They would now be able to be loved and to spend their everlasting journey with their signifcant other._

_This chosen human would at the point of mating recieve an everlasting life, an eternity to be with their beloved and spend the rest of time together, to never be apart. But that wasn't the only benefit, they also recieved a strong body to manage the power of the guardian. A body that would heal oneself in an instant._

_But the only snag was when the guardian would find their beloved, God had made it so that at one point on the guards journey he would fing his beloved, but he never decided when. So when the time was right they would find eachother. It was only a question of time when the destinied one would be born among the humans, with his life already sent but not a clue about it. The guardian would feel a tingle and then know that his loved one was born and now he could only wait. And when the time was right both guardian and destinied one would unconsciously move to the exakt same place, at any place in the world, to meet their destinied one._

_But what god thought was a gift of love to his beloved guardians turned out to also be the way to kill them. But no one would figure that out for another millions of years, not until when our counting of years start._

_Over time the guardians became gready with power. They started to neglect their duties and only cared for power and how to increase their existing power. So they started to argue between eachother how should be the ruler of the world. And as gready as they were they all wanted to recieve the most power. _

_This led to unbalance in the world, when no one watched over the land everything could happen. So unbalance and greed struck earth. The unbalance cause famine and the greed led to massive diffrences in the orders of life, people became poor where as other humans where hit by gread and selfishness. _

_Now God needed to quickly fix the problems on his creation, the reason for why he first created his guardians._

_So he sent down his only son to lead mankind back on to the right track and to stabilize the mind of the guardians. But God could have just created a new guardian, that wasn't a problem. The thing was that God's son had also watched the humans fall in love and also he, longed for this feeling and closeness. So he had beg the father of life to be sent down to earth. He wanted to be place on earth to experience love, a love that would stretch beyond a human life span, stretch for eons of time._

_Let it be done._

_The night when God's son desended down to earth the whole night was illuminated with a remarkeble light with such briliance that world would speak about the day when the light descended down to earth, they would speak about it until the end of time._

_With the light come God's son, the guardian above all guardians, the guardian of light and the guardian of life._

_But over time the knowing of the guardians where lost and mankind slowly started to rule the land and eventually the guardians only became a myth._

_But the guardians still kept up with their work with their lovers next to their side as equals._

_Even if mankind forgot about their presence, they still crept in the shadows controlling and protecting their creators precious world._

_But the story of the day when the sun desended down to earth was still told amongst the humans, it was a story that was to be told and to passed on forever. It became a myth, a legend but what earth didn't expect was that it would once again see the sun desend down to earth, with the reawaking of the guardian of light and life._


	2. begining

The one who lives in love have an eternal life

_** It's a long time ago. Even though i was with him a lot, it's still a lot of things i don't understand. Everything floats together now, everything that happened with all the emotions attached. I remember him as a light in my and the worlds darkness. The old ones told us stories that when he was born a star was lit, the brightest of them all.  
It was rough times, said the old ones. Most people barley had food to last the day.  
But the people knew the saviour was soon too come. Our ancestors had made a treaty with God himself. God would send a saviour down to earth. He would come to us in all his might and glory.  
He was like a light in the darkness. A light that could be so strong. And it frightened all of us.  
**_

In six different places in this world, six influential and ancient families exist. They aren't just any kind of families, they share one big secret.  
The ancient history of the guardians have been passed down amongst them. And also the biggest and most kept secret in this world; that the guardians still lives amongst us. And they resides in their family houses. These families are direct descendants to the first people that sat their foot on the virgin earth.  
When a guardian found his soul mate amongst one of the six families, and unbreakable contract was made. The family would forever provide and hide the guardian in this world in exchange for power and influence. Over time this benefited both guardian and clan. Since the greedy guardians would also receive more power in the world and at the same time receive political protection. The family on the other hand would grow to become one of the most influential families in the world.  
They hid their protector and their family member at their weakest moment in their life. At the poit of mating, a one year period. Once each 1000 years they mate with each other to exchange their own life force and to get new energy from mother nature. So during this time, they are in need of protection. Why you ask? As the old stories would tell: But what god thought was a gift of love to his beloved guardians turned out to also be the way to kill them.  
At the point of mating the guardian gives his energy to his beloved and to his element. It's their weakest state and the only time to kill them.  
Amongst the six ancient families, the Uchia's are the most special case, they no longer hide their guardian, they need to hide Sasuke Uchia, the lost lover.

Itachi didn't know where Kakashi was taking him. He had only been told to get up from his bed and follow him. Itachi wouldn't admit it, but he felt a tiny bit scared. Who wouldn't in a situation like this? In the middle of the night you teacher tells you to get up from your bed just to follow him towards the forbidden parts of the clan estate, forbidden for anyone but a chosen few. So Itachi followed suit and tried to keep up with Kakashi's fast pace. First they took different roads in the house that Itachi usually took, and later on he got to know that it was to away being seen. Then they started to walk outdoors. The night outside was clear and the stars shone bright. But for Itachi the stars didn't exists, he cold only see the darkness. A deep darkness that filled his world to the brim. Suddenly he bumped into something and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that Kakashi had stopped just before the forbidden area.  
"You could have said that you were stopping!." Itachi said with a dignified voice as he stood up and brushed away the dirt on his trousers.  
"I did, but you didn't listen." Kakashi answered but still looked forward, seeking and looking for something. Itachi still slightly confused over why Kakashi had suddenly had stopped thenasked "Kakashi what are you looking at?"  
"The sign so we can pass the sacred grounds" he replied in a monotone voice.  
"We have sacred grounds? I thought they only were forbidden?" Itachi asked with a slight surprise in his voice.  
"Yes, why do you think it's forbidden? But you'll understand soon."

Itachi was about to reply but a lantern lit up and interrupted him, the lantern shone in a warm red and showed them the direction they should head towards. The lantern was at the very back of the garden, which meant that they had to travel further down the sacred grounds.  
Kakashi started to walk again at a steady pace towards the lantern. The silver haired teacher and the black raven had to walk through a massive garden before they were even close to the red lantern and the house were it had lit up.  
When they reached the house Itachi could see that it really wasn't a house, it was a huge Japanese styled mansion, and extravagant one to boot.  
By the lantern a woman stood waiting for them, clad in servant kimono. She greeted them with a bow and then spoke up "Kakashi-sama." she bowed once more before she turned towards Itachi, to whom she bowed even lower "Itachi-sama." Itachi had never even once seen this woman and she already knew his name, but he brushed it of with that he is the little master of the house so of course she should know his name.  
She held out her hand in the direction that they were going to head towards.  
Itachi still couldn't grasp this situation, he had been woken in the middle of the night, taken to these supposedly sacred ground and then meet a servant he never seen.  
Still walking behind Kakashi he was led to a pair of paper doors and was asked to sit down, so he did accordingly. The woman sat down next to the door and spoke into it in a low voice and awaited a reply. When the reply came she slid the door open to a big dim lit room.  
The room was only illuminated by a few candles, and besides the candles the room was dark. But there was still enough light to notice a person sitting in the middle of the room, with two sitting pillows opposite towards him. Both Sasuke and Kakashi were escorted to the pillows, the woman bowed once more before she disappeared. It was only when he sat down that Itachi could see the face of the man sitting in front of him, it was his father, Fukaku.  
Now Itachi seriously became frightened. Why would his dad ask to see him in the middle of the night in the outskirts and forbidden parts of their estate? So he waited for his dad to answer his wondering, and the wait was long. But when his dad finally spoke he wouldn't be disappointed.  
"You might wonder why I have asked Kakashi to escort you here, and you'll soon receive an answer. But firstly I must ask, how much of the ancient history have you been thought?"  
"I know all that we have been thought, and memorized everything." Itachi replied with pride.  
"That is really good, that makes this remarkably easier. You know that the legend goes that the guardians of our world were sent down by God himself?" It was a rhetorical question so Itachi didn't have time to reply before his dad continued. " But they disappear, but rumours travel that they still live amongst us. Before I continue I must asked you to swear that you won't utter a word about what I'm about to tell and show you."  
Itachi let out a quick answer, he started to like where this was heading and started to get excited. His dad said that what he was about to be told was for his ears only and couldn't be slipped from his mouth, and then at the same time he talked about the ancient history. He could only dream about where this was going.  
"That is good, what I'm about to tell you is top secret" his dad took a pause and continued once more.  
"The guardians still lives amongst us with their chosen one. They still walk the earth and keep the balance in this world at equilibrium. And this is were we come in, our duty in this world os to have the guardian secured and give him political protection so he never will be found. The same goes for his beloved. But we the Uchia, we are special. We no longer have our guardian in this life. He has left this world only to travel back up to our creator. But his lover is still in this world, walking the eternal path alone with his heart broken. But he isn't really walking... he only lays in his bed doing nothing, not wanting to do anything.  
And this is what we want to change. We can't let our duties down and let this man fall to the bottom of the pit he is falling into. We need to bring him back above the surface of the flood of sorrow. He needs to breathe life once more. This is the reason why I have called you here. Since he won't talk to me, I wanted you to come this way so I could announce to you that I want you to become the next head of our clan. I know your only 16, but you exceed everyone in our clan at everything, with this I know that you are ready for this task I ask of you. So what say you?" all this time that Fukaku had spoke Itachi had sat in a trance, and he couldn't possibly believe what his father just asked of him.  
" I,I,I don't know what to say" Itachi stammered out. "I don't know what to say besides thank you. I'm just so surprised, but I will gladly take on this task with all the pride in me. I will make you proud and excel all the previous leaders, may they rest in peace." Right away Itachi started to speak with pride and authority in his voice, he would grow up to become perfect for the role of leading the clan.  
"But you must remember, from here on you are on your own, and at first it can be rough to take care of the clans business and problems. People will come to you for advice, at first it will be rough on you, but over time it will become easier. Itachi bowed down to his dad and rose as a new person. "I will not fail you dad." He would devote himself completely to this task. Fukaku and Kakashi bowed down towards Itachi and Fukaku spoke up for the last time that night "I trust you my son, my leader."  
"May I ask where are we keeping this man that you spoke about?" Itachi asked.  
"I'll show you right away Itachi-sama." Kakashi answered as he rose. "If you'd follow me." Kakashi extended his arm to escort his leader out.

Just like all the other nights he had been lying sleepless in his bed through the whole night without getting an ounce of sleep. An overwhelming feeling or sorrow and grief spread through his stomach and cut through his heart as if it had been clawed by a cheetah. He shrugged as a lump threatened to choke him. He sat there all alone, all alone in their room. Not a single sound was heard over his rhythmic breathing, he was alone and even the sound mocked him. Bile spread rapidly from his stomach and shot right up through his throat. He ran to the toilet and leaned over the opening and let out his insides.  
Naruto was gone and he would never be able too run his fingers through his sun coloured hair, never more would he be able drown in his ice blue oceans that he had for eyes, never more would he immerse himself in his oh so infectious smile, never more would he laugh at his morning hair. No never again. All that was left where the images of his face that had faded more and more as the years past and the memories they had created during their five hundred years living together. But that was life, to be born and then return to the earth that we where created through. They had been best friends, lovers and soul mates. It was meant that they would live together until the end of time. But destiny had other ideas, it ended to soon.  
Sasuke flushed the toilet and got up carefully. His was all shaky and his hole body was trembling from the coldness of the bathroom tile. They had gotten to little time. Only five hundred years from a whole eternity. The only fault Naruto had made was that he loved Sasuke too much and for that he was judged to pay with his life. It just wasn't fair.  
Naruto wouldn't like this, no he really wouldn't like it. He would hate him if he saw what shape he now had taken on. He was but a shell of his former self. Sasuke wasn't living any more, he was only floating around like a lost soul in anticipation of going to heaven. But he would never travel there, since he had a curse on him; to live on earth and drown in the flood of sorrow. He would drown but never die. A endless torment was the only thing that lay before him in his dark and dim future. He seemed to live outside his body, could not feel anything but pain in the heart,the pain in the bone marrow or the pain in the head. He was so tired, so tired. Destiny had played a trick on him, when he lived with his beloved blonde this curse was something beautiful and glory full but not now, now it was the most terrible curse someone could imagine.  
A knock on his door woke him from his daydreaming and drew his attention towards his unwanted guests that where still waiting to come in.

Kakashi stopped before an extravagantly painted slide door. He turned to face Itachi, "this is as far as I go. From here on you are on your own." The silver haired man knocked and spoke in such low voice that Sasuke couldn't hear a single word from the low murmur. "It's time" Kakashi said and bowed down, as he slid the door open.  
Itachi walked into the revealed room, which inside was at the first glance completely remarkable! The whole room was lit up by hundreds and hundreds of candles and was designed in a old fashion Japanese style.  
His heart was starting to beat faster. What should he expect by walking in here? What should he do? Should he bow to his ancestor? Because that is what this person is right?  
Sasuke's brooding was broken by a voice coming from the inside of the room.  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?"  
Itachi turned his head towards the voice and the sight he was met by would for ever be imprinted on his mind. There on the bed sat a Japanese man with jet-black waist-long hair. The most utterly perfect white porcelain skin, clearly visible cheekbones, a sharp shin more or less the face of a model. But his eyes matched out the beauty of his face by miles. Clear onyx green eyes that even in the candle light shine with beauty. The closer Itachi got to the man the more entranced he became with his face. But the trance was quickly broke by the man's voice once more.  
"Your not going to introduce yourself? Well that is not very polite is it?" the man said with a smirk.  
"I am Itachi Uchia, new clan leader over the Uchia clan. I am glad to make your acquaintance." Itachi made the lowest possible bow that his pride would allow. And he held his stance until his ancestor spoke up.  
"And I am Sasuke Uchia and I very well know who you are. I was to know your existence long before you could even walk. And i should tell you firstly, I will only use you as a conversation partner, nothing more, we only speak when I want and when I call for you. Not the other way around. And Fukaku asked me to brief you about the things he doesn't know about our clan history. So shall we start from the beginning?" In an instant Sasuke's voice grew tired. His eyes were shut and he inhaled a deep breath. It wasn't until now that Itachi noticed how Sasuke really looked. Below his obvious beauty you could see the dark circles below the onyx eyes, the waist long hair was dirty and tangled. His posture was terrible and he still sat underneath the covers of his bed.  
Before Itachi could continue to study him Sasuke inhaled a deep breath and started to speak.  
"Let me tell you about Naruto before the memory of him is forgotten. This will be the last thing I'll do before I disappear from this world only to let the essence of our love linger behind in this "home" we call earth. He's the most fascinating, mesmerizing and mind blowing person I've ever met. Everything about his entire being made everyone around him hypnotised but I saw other things then the obvious ; his sun coloured hair that shone like the and surrounded his head like a halo, his ice blue eyes hat could pierce through even the darkest of souls, or his always so happy go lucky attitude.  
No, I saw other things than that, I saw that he always would have a glow that would surround him even in the darkest of hours, that his face had almost non visible freckles that highlighted his smile. And no other person would notice the sad look his eyes always would have even though he looked so happy. No, this was things that only was visible to my eyes and no others. It was as if the entire world had gone blind.  
Right when I first met him I knew that he would change my life forever.  
One look into those ice blue ice and I was trapped. It was as if he had turned into the centre of my world with just one look. But is was with that just that one look that Naruto turned my world upside down and made it so that everything was about his entire being. As if he was the sun in my solar-system and I was the planets spinning around him. My entire life until I had met him suddenly made sense, I hadn't lived for my self or for others like I had believed before, I had lived in wait for Naruto. I was made for him and he was made for me as we were soul mates created for each other by the god himself. But this case was special, we weren't just soul mates we were true soul mates."


End file.
